The invention relates to a support frame for a large appliance, particularly a washer or dryer, that enables persons of varying strength to easily and quickly move the large appliance to access areas normally obstructed by the appliance. Large household appliances such as washers and dryers are typically positioned directly against a wall for practical reasons such as proximity to electrical outlets and conserving space, as well as for aesthetic reasons. Over time dust and other debris collects on the floor directly underneath the appliance, and in the crevice between the appliance and the wall. In addition, it is periodically necessary to access the back of the appliance for maintenance or repairs of the appliance. Also, at times it is necessary to access the electrical outlet directly behind the appliance to which the appliance is connected.
Appliances such as washing machines and dryers are relatively heavy and are quite cumbersome to move. It is virtually impossible for a person of average strength to lift them off the floor, and attempting to do so can lead to injury. Sliding the appliance along the floor is difficult and can scratch the floor. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that enables one of average strength to easily move a heavy appliance several feet away from its normal position adjacent to a wall, and then quickly move the appliance back to its normal position without causing damage to the floor or surrounding objects.
In an effort to overcome and eliminate the aforementioned problems, the present invention was conceived.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that enables a person to easily move a heavy appliance, such as a washing machine or dryer, several feet from its original position to access areas normally obstructed by the appliance, and back again to its original position.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for moving a large appliance that does not require reassembly each time the appliance is to be moved.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for moving an appliance that is specifically sized for use with a washing machine or dryer.
These and other objectives of the present invention are achieved by providing a support for moving an appliance having first and second brackets for mounting on a base surface, a slide assembly connected to the first and second brackets, and a frame for mounting the appliance. The frame is connected to the slide assembly for slidable movement relative to the first and second brackets whereby the appliance moves in unison with the frame.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the support is for moving a washing machine or dryer.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support includes means for adjusting the dimensions of the perimeter of the frame to accommodate appliances of varying size.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the slide assembly includes a first plurality of interconnected slide tracks cooperating with each other and a plurality of rollers disposed within at least one of the slide tracks to facilitate sliding movement. At least one of the slide tracks is affixed to the first bracket and at least one of the slide tracks is connected to the frame. A second plurality of slide tracks cooperates with each other and a plurality of rollers are disposed within at least one of the slide tracks to facilitate sliding movement. At least one of the slide tracks is affixed to the second bracket and at least one of the slide tracks is connected to the frame. The frame moves in unison with the slide tracks connected thereto.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a wheel is attached to the frame and in contact with the base surface for facilitating sliding movement of the frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second brackets are angled and include a vertical segment and a horizontal segment, the horizontal segments for mounting on the base surface.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second brackets are positioned parallel to each other, and the frame includes front, rear and opposing side frame members interconnected to form a rectangular frame. The opposing side frame members are positioned parallel to the first and second brackets, and each of the opposing side frame members are connected to the slide assembly.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a wheel is connected to the front frame member. The wheel is in contact with the base surface and facilitates sliding movement of the frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the front, rear and opposing side frame members are releasably connected to each other, and the support further includes means for adjusting the points of connection between the front, rear and opposing side frame members to accommodate appliances of varying depth on the frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the rear frame member is releasably connected to the opposing side frame members, and the support includes means for adjusting the points of connection between the rear frame member and the opposing side frame members to accommodate appliances of varying depth on said frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the adjustment means includes a series of longitudinally spaced apart apertures formed in the opposing side frame members for receiving a fastener therethrough connecting the rear frame member to the opposing side frame members.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the adjustment means includes a longitudinal slot formed in each of the opposing side frame members having a series of longitudinally spaced apart teeth for communicating with a fastener connecting the rear frame member to the opposing side frame members.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the front, rear and opposing side frame members are angled and comprise a vertical segment and a horizontal segment. The frame members are interconnected at said horizontal segments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, felt padding lines the interior side of the vertical segments of the frame members.
An embodiment of the method of moving an appliance according to the invention comprises the steps of providing a support comprising first and second brackets, a slide assembly connected to the first and second brackets, and a rectangular frame connected to the slide assembly for slidable movement relative to the first and second brackets. The first and second brackets are mounted on a base surface. The appliance is mounted on the rectangular frame, and is moved by sliding the rectangular frame relative to the first and second brackets.